Who's Faster?
by Barry Bubblestein
Summary: What if someone else had gone into Sugar Rush with Ralph and stood up for Vanellope when the other racers were bullying her, someone just as fast as them. AU story that takes place during the movie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little what if story I've had in my head for a while. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sonic hastily ran through the sugar coated hill of Sugar Rush. "Gotta find Ralph and fast." He said to himself. It had been one hectic day in the arcade for the Hedgehog.

Earlier, Sonic had been minding his own business walking through Game Central Station when a ship from Hero's Duty came crashing by him, knocking away all of his rings. When he had recovered, the Surge Protector told him that Wreck-It Ralph was most likely inside of it, and that his game's hero, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sargent Calhoun from Hero's Duty, had gone in to the candy racing game after him.

Sonic, being the hero that he was, decided to go in after him as well. He didn't like the thought of Felix's or anyone's game getting unplugged. Felix was a real nice guy too. The game was full of candy as far as the eye could see. Had the sign not said Sugar Rush, Sonic would have sworn he was back in Sweet Mountain. About 5 minutes of searching later, Sonic found the wrecker trying to get a medal he had won in Hero's Duty out of a candy cane tree. However it was stolen by a little girl with black hair and a teal hoodie. Ralph explained to the blue hero that his medal was going to get him a better life, one filled with more respect from his fellow game characters, the Nicelanders. Eventually he got Sonic to reluctantly agree to help him get the medal back if he returned to his game quietly afterwards.

Unfortunately for the duo, things got a bit chaotic down at the race track when all the racers started running and screaming in terror at the sight of a taffy covered Ralph. It didn't help that during his chase of the kid, a giant cupcake had immobilized Ralph, only for the police to start beating him moments later. Sonic could tell that this game didn't take very kindly to strangers and was forced to leave Ralph.

Now that he had put enough distance between himself and the track, he was looking for any signs of the wrecker or that girl. His ears perked up when he heard the faint sound of karts in the distance. "Maybe one of them is that kid." Sonic thought out loud as he ran, passing a sign that indicated he was entering the Junkyard.

"Hello fellow racers!" Came the cheerful voice from over the hill that sounded a bit familiar to Sonic. He peeked over to see the medal thief surrounded by the racers from the track. She skipped over to a junkie looking kart that was behind her.

"Yeesh, looks like she built it herself." Sonic looked at it in disgust.

"Built it myself! Fastest pedal power west of the Wack-A-Mole, check 'er out." She told the others as she started pedaling it and honking the horn, much to their disgust. Sonic just face palmed when he heard this.

"Oh Vanellope, It's so…You." One of them in pink told the candy haired girl. She seemed to be the leader of the little posse.

"Oh no, you see I paid my fee, and I'm on the board so, yeah. I'm defiantly racing." Vanellope, Sonic thought she said it was, hopped out of the kart and smirked at the pink girl.

"Wait, so she spent that medal she stole? Ralph's not going to like this." Sonic thought to himself.

"Yeah well, King Candy says glitches can't race." The other girl said, flicking her lollipop and crossing her arms. Her two friends behind her gave her stern looks, backing up their leader. One had a birthday candle on her hat and the other was decked out in a peanut butter cup styled suit and hat.

"I'm not a glitch, Taffyta; I just got pixlexia, k?" Vanellope retorted at her. Sonic seemed to understand now. If this girl was a glitch, then that would mean she only took the medal to try and pay to race like her fellow avatars. He had had past experiences with game characters with pixlexia. His friend Mighty the Armadillo had been diagnosed with pixlexia and couldn't appear in any games because of it. But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. If the character was popular enough, like Mighty was, then there glitch wouldn't matter.

Then that would mean that these racers were trying to bully Vanellope out of the race just because she was different.

Sonic had been so lost in his thought process that when he spied back down on the group, the next thing he knew, the racers were tearing apart the little homemade kart. "Stop! You're B-breaking it!" Vanellope glitched out as she tried desperately to pull them off. "Please, I just want to race like you guys!" She only succeeded in pulling off Taffyta, causing her to erupt in glitchyness too. Sonic decided to put a stop to this and stand up for the little glitch. He ran down the hill as a furious Taffyta was backing Vanellope toward a mud puddle.

"You will NEVER be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever-"

"Hey! Stop right there you little cavity!" The hedgehog yelled out to them. They all stopped wrecking the kart to see who was calling for them to stop.

"Uuughh, Taffyta, We got company." Candlehead called to her friend in a worried tone. The platinum blonde was one shove away from giving Vanellope the mud puddle treatment again.

Taffyta just turned her head slightly to see a blue creature slide down the hill and run up to her. "Oh great, first that taffy monster and now this." She rolled her eyes, walking up to Sonic. But not before turning back to Vanellope once more. "You got lucky glitch." She sneered at her before leaving her be for now.

Candlehead and Rancis join Taffyta in their usual positions. They were close enough to back her up, but back enough to make sure Vanellope didn't run off. "What do you want?" Taffyta asked Sonic, crossing her arms.

"You guys are picking on this little girl just because she's different." Sonic was surprised they were treating it like it was no big deal. "Just because she's a little glitchy, doesn't mean she should be treated differently. You'd better apologize and leave her alone or you'll pay." He demanded poking Taffyta.

Taffyta just shoved his hand away and scoffed. "Apologize to her? Vanellope is just a mistake who doesn't deserve to race." She retorted back. "Anyway, why should we listen to some…whatever you are."

"That's another good question. Who are you anyway?" Rancis suddenly spoke up.

Sonic was a bit shocked at the fact that someone didn't know who he was. "Who am I? I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog; Kind of a big deal." He said doing his signature pose and wagging his finger. "And I take it you Strawberry Shortcake rejects are the racers of this game?" He asked them.

"That's right. We don't leave here too often. So sorry if we don't care how famous you are." Taffyta tells him. "You know, our ruler King Candy doesn't take too kindly to us leaving our game, or outsiders. So I don't see why we should listen to some stranger who thinks he can just waltz into our game." She informs him as Candlehead snickers and nods to Rancis who nods back.

"You tell 'em, Taffyta." Candlehead smirked, nudging the pink racer's shoulder.

Sonic didn't know what it was going to take to get through to these kids. "_Wait. These little brats are racers. I'll just do this the old fashion way_." He mentally slapped himself. "Okay then, how about this. I'll race you, and if I win, you leave Vanellope alone. How does that sound?" Sonic asked them. He figured he'd win easy if they agreed.

After a brief silence, Rancis and Candlehead broke out laughing. Taffyta tried to contain her snickering but failed. "Oh that's just adorable. He thinks he can keep up with me." Taffyta told the others after she recovered. "Now I'll tell you what, why don't you just go back to whatever game you came from and let us have our fun." She turned her attention to the glitch. Vanellope tried to back away, but Rancis and Candlehead cut off her escape route.

Taffyta pulled out a lollipop and unwrapped it. She was about to stick it in her mouth, when something blew by her. The next thing she knew her lollipop was gone. "Hmmm, strawberry eh? Not exactly my favorite, but still good." The platinum blonde turned around to see Sonic now holding her candy.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Taffyta cried in annoyance.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Here, take it." He apologized and held it out for her to take back. Taffyta went to grab her candy back, but Sonic moved his hand quickly at the last second. She tried to grab it again. He did the same thing. "Come on take it." The hedgehog insisted, with a smile on his face. This got a giggle from Vanellope. But one glare from Taffyta shut her up. She tried several more times to take her lollipop back, but each time, Sonic would move it away swiftly to tease her more. "Oh come on, it's right in front of you. All you have to do is grab it. No? Alright I guess you don't want it after all." Sonic taunted, sticking the candy in his mouth.

Taffyta clenched her fist and made one last grab for it. Sonic just quickly stepped aside and tripped her, making her fall to the ground. She lifted her head out of the chocolate dirt, now losing her patience. "GET HIIIIM!" She shrieked to the other racers.

The other nine racers ran at Sonic, hoping to teach him a lesson for embarrassing their group leader. However, he just hopped onto the remains of the Lickety Split and leaped into the air. As he came down, he started to homing attack off all the racers. One by one, they were knocked down by the blue hedgehog. Taffyta could only watch as her fellow racers were being taken out by this stranger. Sonic landed behind Taffyta and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see him use the tip of his foot to push her. She stumbled and landed on her back. Sonic then placed a foot on her chest and knelt in, giving her a cocky grin. "Listen, Taffyta right?" He began, making sure he remembered what Candlehead had said earlier. "I kind of get the feeling I'm not wanted here. So I'll cut you a deal. You leave that little candy haired girl alone and let her race, and I'll leave this game for good, Capisce?" He asked her.

There was a pause before Taffyta shoved him off of her. She clenched her teeth and let out an angry growl as she got up. "Okay that's it you blue pain in the jawbreaker! You want a race, you got one! But don't say I didn't warn you." She yelled at him as Rancis and Candlehead, who had finished recovering from Sonic's attack, came and helped dust her off. "You verses me, Rancis and Candlehead. Three of the fastest racers in the game, two laps. The course will be from the starting line, down the road, and over the rainbow taffy bridge. If any of us three win and you get out of Sugar Rush." Taffyta explained the stakes of the challenge.

"And if I win, you leave Vanellope alone. Deal?" Sonic extended out his hand to shake on it. After a moment of consideration, Taffyta reluctantly shook his hand, rolling her eyes. Sonic could tell by the way she did that she wasn't really going to listen it if he won. But at least he'd get to show off to them how fast he really was.

All the racers went back to their karts, but not before Taffyta grabbed Vanellope and leaned in close to her. "Enjoy this while you can Vanellope. We'll give an extra fun dose of play time with us when we cream this obnoxious pincushion." She threatened the glitch, pushing her.

And with that, she hopped into her Pink Lightning and they all drove away, leaving Vanellope to walk to the racing destination.

* * *

**A/N: Who will win? Fine out next chapter!  
I know someone is going to hate me for that Mighty reference.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with chapter 2. I actually got a lot more positive reception than I thought I would. I'm not going to reply to reviews like I usually do due to the shortness of this. A lot of you are rooting for Sonic, but who knows, maybe Taffyta and her gang will play dirty.**

* * *

All the karts pulled up to the starting spot where the race between Sugar Rush's fastest trio and Sonic would happen. As the other karts pulled off to the side to spectate the race, The Ice Screamer, Pink Lightning and Kit Kart pulled up to the starting line. Sonic had been lounging on the fin of Rancis' Kit Kart the entire trip there. "Pff, you can't be all that fast if you freeloaded on my kart the whole trip." He rolled his eyes as he got his helmet out.

"It's no wonder you guys don't get visitors very often if you treat them like that." Sonic commented sarcastically as he hopped off of the kart and walked over to his starting position. One of the other racers, Jubileena, walked out in front of the four of them to announce the rules.

"All right racers. The course will go around the down the path, looping around the track, and over the rainbow taffy bridge, and back to here." The cherry racer instructed them. "There is only one item and it is at the half way point of the track. The first to complete two laps is the winner. Drivers start your engines and…feet, I guess." Jubi finished up.

The four of them prepped themselves in their typical manners. Candlehead revved up her candle exhaust pipes, Rancis checked himself out in the mirror, and Taffyta had a quick lollipop snack before the race got underway. She turned toward Sonic who, to everyone's shock, was doing one handed push-ups in his starting position. "You can't be serious." She rolled her eyes at the blue hedgehog.

"He really is going to race us on foot." Candlehead though out loud as she admired her candle in the mirror or her Ice Screamer.

Sonic turned to his competition to see them giving him odd stares. "What? I always warm up before a fun little run." He explained, getting in a couple last second leg stretches.

Taffyta however, had different plans. "_I never said this would be fun. I've got a few treats planned for you." _She thought to herself, giving Rancis a nod which he returned, as if signaling her. She didn't trust her scatterbrained friend with playing dirty. Not only because Candlehead could be a bit ditzy at times, but because out of the trio, she was the least competitive.

The three Sugar Rushers pulled their visors down as Sonic took a runners stance. Jubileena stood before them, holding a candy wrapper in the air. She started to do a three second countdown in her head. As she did, the karts started to rev up and Sonic started to charge up his Super Peel Out. When the countdown reached zero, the cherry racer dropped the wrapper and the four of them went zooming past her.

Taffyta took an early lead, with Sonic overtaking Candlehead for second; Rancis trailed slightly behind the pack. As they went down the path, Sonic started to make a move for first place. He was directly behind the Pink Lightning, ready to quick step to the left and boost past her. He was about to initiate his plan when Taffyta released her gas pedal, causing the pink kart to slow in front of him. Sonic tried to break quickly to avoid a collision.

Seeing an opening, Taffyta smirked and dropped her signature Sprinkle Spikes. This tripped Sonic up as he stumbled, slowing greatly. "Hey! That wasn't from the item box!" Sonic called Taffyta out on cheating. Candlehead and Rancis then zoomed by, leaving the blue Hedgehog in the dust. "_Nggh, I can tell Taffyta is going to be my biggest obstacle in this race_." Sonic thought to himself as he recovered and started heading after the trio.

The first one Sonic started to approach was Rancis. The peanut butter racer was admiring his reflection when spotted his opponent running behind him. As he tried to quick step past Rancis, the Kit Kart quickly cut off his attempt by blocking him. Sonic tried again,but Rancis maneuvered his kart just in time. Sonic decided that if he couldn't get past his opponent, he could at least boost off of his turbulence.

However, Rancis had different plans. As the Hedgehog stayed behind Rancis, he released his Fluggerbutter Oil on him. Sonic slid forward as he stepped in the slippery hazard. "Hmph, and you thought you could keep up with us." Rancis taunted to him, driving away.

Sonic caught is balance on the oily substance. He couldn't believe he was losing this race. He had fought monsters like Chaos, Solaris, Dark Gaia, and the Time Eater, and yet he was losing to three candy kids in racing karts. This was the Babylon Rogues all over again. "Okay I underestimated these kids long enough. It's time to go all out." Sonic told himself. And with that, he started to boost as fast as he could. After all, if they could use stuff outside of the items, then so could he.

Rancis was starting to catch up to Candlehead, chucking to himself about how he pretty much knocked out there only competition. He focused of getting up to where Taffyta was to secure the group's chance of winning. Then there came the sound of something whooshing by. Rancis turned in time to see Sonic boosting right towards him at a very fast pace. The hedgehog caught the side of his kart just as he was swerving to avoid the oncoming obstacle, causing the Kit Kart to spin out.

Candlehead saw what had happened and moved in front of Sonic to cut him off. However, the blue runner faked the candle headed girl out by making it look like he was going to try and pass her on her left. When she steered her kart to block him, Sonic did a quick step to the right and started boosting. Candlehead tried to turn her Ice Screamer quickly to stop him, too quickly. She lost control of her cake kart and spun out.

All that remained was Taffyta, and the lead would belong to Sonic. The pink girl looked in her mirror and saw that her opponent had taken out her two friends. "Do I have to do everything myself?" She cursed the fact that Rancis and Candlehead hadn't been able to stop Sonic. Then she noticed the item box ahead of her. Taffyta sped toward the box and grabbed it.

"Sweet Seekers? Score! Now it's time to give this speed freak a taste of Muttonfudge." Taffyta smirked, aiming the item to take out Sonic. The hedgehog grew a confused expression when he saw a large gun like object come out of the back of Taffyta's kart. "Stay sweet, blue boy!" She yelled out to him, launching the three homing candies.

Sonic realized that they were aimed and heading straight for him. He quickly started to Homing Attack the incoming projectiles, knocking the first two away. He flew towards the last one and gave it a kick, knocking it back at Taffyta's Pink Lightning. The sweet nailed the platinum blonde's kart in the back, causing her to swerve out and lose control. "What? I can't control this thing!" Taffyta cried out, trying to regain control of her kart.

Sonic took this opportunity to run up and homing attack Taffyta's kart, knocking her up a bit and causing her helmet to fall and block her vision. When she readjusted her helmet, the first thing she saw was Sonic standing on the front of her kart with a smirk on his face. He then started to Spin Dash on her Pink Lightning. Not only to distract her, but just to scratch up the kart a bit, as payback for earlier. "W-wait, Stop! N-no, I just got this thing polished today!" She begged him outloud.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to cheat." He told her, hopping off the front and back on to the road. Taffyta turned her attention back to the road only to see she was heading straight for a piece of cake near the foot of Rainbow Taffy Bridge. She crashed into it, getting her kart stuck and completely covered in the substance. Sonic took the lead as he ran across the bridge.

Rancis and Candlehead passed their friend as she was uncovering herself from the cake and frosting. She was really mad now. She wasn't going to let this intruder to HER game beat her. Taffyta drove her kart out of the dessert at top speed, going as fast as she could. The Kit Kart and Ice Screamer were just a little ways ahead of her current position on the bridge. As Taffyta approached her friends, she steered her kart, slamming into the side of Candlehead's kart. "OUT OF MY WAY! I'M GOING TO WIN THIS, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SACRIFICE YOU GUYS!" She screamed at her candle headed friend.

Candlehead's Ice Screamer started to fall off of the bridge as Taffyta gave it one more shove. "Hey! What are you doing? Stop it!" She cried as the cake kart fell into a pile of red velvet cupcakes below.

"Taffyta! Calm down! We need to work together to beat him!" Rancis tried to reason with her, which was a big mistake. She glared daggers at the peanut butter cup boy and did the same thing she had done to Candlehead. His Kit Kart went tumbling down to the cupcakes below.

Taffyta finally managed to catch up to Sonic, right near the end of the bridge. "You're lucky, hedgehog! But your luck will run out!" She yelled at him and they both left the bridge.

Both of the remaining racers crossed the starting line, heading into lap two. Vanellope had just arrived at the scene of the race as they crossed past the line. She climbed up onto a jaw breaker a little ways back from the other racers, catching her breath from running to catch up to them. "Come on, teach her a lesson." The little glitch said quietly to herself.

The duo seemed to be neck and neck at this point, but Sonic still had a slight edge thanks to his boost. He started to pull ahead of Taffyta, leaving her behind. But the pink racer still had some tricks up her sleeve. She had hidden a Sugar Boost power up into her kart before the race started, and now was the best time for her to use it if she didn't want to get left in the dust. Taffyta pressed the button on her steering wheel and her kart shot forward. Sonic turned to see the pink lollipop kart zoom past him, amazed that it could keep up with him even while boosting.

Taffyta then pulled a cherry bomb out from under her seat and lit the fuse. "Here's one for the road, blue boy!" She yelled back at him, throwing the cherry bomb behind her. Sonic gasp and quickly dodged out of the way. The explosion blew up an ice cream cone on the side of the track, sending the dessert flying in front of Sonic. Large globs of ice cream splattered, blocking his view which slowed him up a bit.

Sonic couldn't believe that this girl would do something like that. If that cherry bomb had directly impacted him, it could have killed him. And since he was outside his game, he wouldn't regenerate. He knew that better than anyone else because of the PSA video of him that played throughout Game Central Station. "Hey! That could have killed me!" He yelled at Taffyta.

The platinum blonde just rolled her eyes. She figured he was just being a sore loser because she was smart enough to plan ahead and pack a cherry bomb in her kart. Besides, she figured that he's just respawn anyway. Well to her knowledge anyway. "Awww what's wrong? Can't handle a little competition?" Taffyta taunted in mock concern. "See you at the finish line. Oh, and I'll be sure to give Vanellope a nice helping of mud after I beat you." She called to him with a smirked before speeding down the road toward the power up.

"_What's this girl's problem_?" Sonic thought to himself as he tried to catch up. She wanted to win at any cost, just so she could torture that poor girl. Her arrogance reminded him a lot of Jet the Hawk, the leader of the Babylon Rogues. He thought he was better than Sonic only because he was faster on his Extreme Gear. But Sonic had bested him, so he was sure he could teach this kid a lesson or two.

Up ahead, Taffyta drove through the item box, collecting another set of Sweet Seekers. "Maybe if I save these till the bridge, then I'll be able to hit him easier if he's focusing on not falling off as well as me." She tried to plan out as her Pink Lightning approached the bridge. She turned and aimed the launcher at Sonic who was approaching quickly. She fired off the three Seekers, hoping it would catch him off guard. Unfortunately for her, Sonic just boosted through the three candies, knocking them away harmlessly. The hedgehog then leaped up and homing attacked into Taffyta's kart, sending her into a spin. "What!? Lost control AGAIN? Don't crepe out on me up here." She told her kart as she tried to regain control.

But as she was trying to regain control of the lollipop kart, Sonic just boosted past her, the wind from the blue blur made it harder for her to steer. Sonic ran to the end of the bridge and crossed the finish line, winning first place. However, much to the confusing of the spectating avatars, Sonic did a complete 180 degree turn after crossing the finish line. He wasn't claiming victory without giving the pink bully a piece of his mind. Not only for Vanellope, but for almost killing him during the race.

Taffyta's Pink Lightning came to a stop as she slammed her fist down on her steering wheel in anger that she had lost. She glared up to see Sonic surprisingly running back towards her. She decided that she may as well try and get the last laugh as she pulled out a cherry bomb. With the fuse lit, she gave it a toss. "Congrats you annoying rodent, here's your consolation prize!" She cried as it flew directly at him.

Sonic just jumped towards it and gave it a good kick. Taffyta's insides disappeared as the explosive flew towards her kart. The cherry blew the kart into the air, where it landed dangling off the edge and half destroyed.

Taffyta looked up in fear as the hedgehog came up to her. "S-stay back! I'm sorry!" She tried to apologize as he jumped up in front of her.

"Why!? Did you stay back when that girl begged you to stop tearing her kart apart? Or when you were about to push her into the mud? You're only sorry because you lost!" Sonic scolded her as he started to charge up a Spin Dash. He released it, sending himself flying into the candy kart. It started to crack as he zoomed by it. He turned around and slammed into it with his Spin Dash again, damaging it further.

Taffyta tried as hard as she could to unbuckle herself and escape this speed demon. She froze up in fright when she saw Sonic now boosting towards her. The impact sent Taffyta flying into the air, screaming the whole way up. Sonic jumped up after her and wound up one final kick to finish her off. "No! Don't!" She started to wail in fear and humiliation. But Sonic didn't listen to reason as he flew into her and gave her a kick, sending her crying down into the red velvet cupcakes below. Her Pink Lighting tipped over the edge of the bridge, falling down with her as Sonic landed back on the bridge.

Sonic looked down at Taffyta, who was covered in icing and bawling her eyes out from humiliation. Rancis and Candlehead had dug themselves out and helped Taffyta wipe the icing off of her. Although it was obvious they were a little angry with her turning on them during the race. He ran back to the starting/finishing position where Taffyta had just finished being dragged out by her two friends. "Hey there, that sure was a sweet race." Sonic called to her with a smirk, chucking at his own pun. Vanellope started to laugh as she approached Sonic to congratulate him.

"Don't l-let this victory go to your head, b-blue boy! We'll see how high and mighty you are when we tell King Candy that there's a mean person in Sugar Rush, and he puts the entire p-police force on a hunt for you!" The blonde diva yelled at him; her mascara was stained all over her face and outfit. "AND A-AS FOR YOU G-GLITCH!" She screamed suddenly, pointing to Vanellope. "Don't get too comfortable with hedgehog boy here just cause he saved you! Because once King Candy's done locking him up, YOU'RE NEXT!" Taffyta gave one final warning to Vanellope as she hopped into Crumbelina's Tira-Missile with her as they all took off.

Vanellope tapped Sonic on the shoulder from behind as he watched the mean racers leave in defeat. "Thank you, Sonic was it?" The little glitch thanked him, glitching a little. "Why did you stand up for me? Everyone in this game hates me." She asked her hero.

Sonic just shrugged his shoulders. "It was no sweat kid, It's just who I am." He simply told her. He was just programmed with a strong sense of justice and the courage to stand up for the helpless.

"That was awesome how you showed up Taffyta in that race, even if she doesn't learn from this. I think she got what she deserved for what she did to you in the race." Vanellope told Sonic.

"Well I guess you could say Taffyta got her just desserts." Sonic joked with her, getting a few giggles out of his own joke too. Then he realized, he still needed to find Ralph and take him back to Fix-It Felix Jr. before it was unplugged. "Listen, Vanellope right? I need to find my friend, so you're coming with me." He told her. Sonic knew Ralph would want to speak with Vanellope about his medal, but he also didn't feel safe leaving her after what Taffyta had threatened.

Vanellope nodded and let Sonic pick her up, glitching a little as he carried her in his arms. "Hold on tight." He warned her as he started to run. And with that, the two new friends took off in search for Ralph.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked that little race between Sonic and Taffyta's trio. I didn't include the Deadly Six in Sonic's rundown of villains he had beaten because i don't believe Lost World was even announced at the time this movie came out. Review if you want and I hope you overall enjoyed this little what if story.**


End file.
